


Decision

by Archristol



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archristol/pseuds/Archristol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this before Book 4 and before I realized Asami could be the one that's in love with Korra. It's probably irrelevant to say this now but it's still completely up to you if this could still happen and where this falls in the timeline.</p><p>Originally from tumblr: http://rchrstlprsnl.tumblr.com/post/94579090053/decision</p></blockquote>





	Decision

Warm orange was distorted by black as a flock of sea birds hovered across the sunset sky, casting blurry shadows on a small encampment and its few tents. A particular brown headed girl took note of this distortion and took note of the sun’s ever dimming light, accepting it as her final reminder.

Donning a stern face on, the brown head strode forward - towards a small table and towards the girl she had been meaning to speak to for days. After numerous footsteps, her boots made a definitive grating sound against the sand, marking her halt and rousing precious emeralds to meet her profound sapphires.

"Stay here, Asami," Korra stated simply for the tall girl in between two boys.

Since her inevitable breakup with Mako, she had spent more time with Asami - so much more time that the rich non-bender had gotten used to the countless dangerous missions an Avatar had to attend to without question. Despite getting injured and being held captive, Asami never complained - and it started to irk Korra to the core as she came to a realization. Even though Asami was a formidable friend, she was incredibly wealthy and that mere fact could put a target on her back if any of Korra’s enemies were to find out.

Furthermore, besides being her friend, Asami had no reason to join her in every quest. Mako and Bolin probably owed something to her, shelter-wise, but Asami didn’t. There was no reason for her to be placed in danger.

Lastly, the beautiful svelte businesswoman had unexpectedly become fond of her and she, too, had grown to enjoy her company more than others. When it all boiled down to it, Korra just cared.

Asami couldn’t even glance at her neighbors’ puzzled faces before she blurted irritatedly in response, “What? Why?”

A bit taken aback by how attacked Asami seemed, Korra couldn’t process her arguments quickly and merely shrugged, “I’m sorry, but… You can’t bend. Rules, you know?” She half-heartedly pleaded in an attempt to erase the brunette’s annoyed face, “So just stay back, okay?”

It was true, however, that only benders were in their impending mission. And perhaps all other missions before that if one were to recall.

Asami finally stood from her seat and approached her, “Are you calling me weak because I can’t bend?”

The accusation stroke a chord in the shorter girl and she somewhat snapped, “No! That’s not it!”

Asami inhaled calmly before she renewed her composure and calmly placed her hand on a darkly tanned shoulder, “I saved us from being captured once, remember? Let me fight, Korra. I’ll be fine. I want to be with my friends. Don’t worry about me. I’ve been following you guys all this time.”

If there was anything Korra couldn’t counter with her bullheadedness, it was kindness. Asami’s voice was reminiscent of her mother’s and all she could come up with was a rough and childish: “I can’t!”

Disheartened that her soft spoken words didn’t work, Asami retorted, “Why?! Why can’t I help?! Do you think I’ll be useless?!”

Korra nearly recoiled as the older girl towered over her, “I’m just scared… Okay? I wish I could trust in your abilities alone, but this is a bigger fight than you can imagine. I hate to enforce this upon you but… Benders on this mission only. I don’t want you to get yourself hurt when you don’t even need to be there,” she had been juggling her sights on the burning green fire, the contorted crimson lips, and the harmless yellow sand with her abrupt unconfidence.

Asami scoffed, only hearing the last few words, “When I don’t even need to be there?! So I really am that useless to you? Tell me, Korra—!”

In a split-second, the crashing of waves was all Asami could discern as rosewood lips smashed against hers for a tight peck.

Korra lingered for a millisecond more on the soft cerise lips before the wind blew dark ebony strands against her face and the aroma of Asami’s hair woke her up. “I’m so sorry!” she stumbled back, her cheeks rushing red, “That was so…!” she protracted, gazing at her hands like she had committed a crime and taking a few steps back as she planned for an immediate exit, “Please, just stay here. Okay?” she begged timidly last before skedaddling away.

Oblivious to the gasps of awe behind her, Asami solely gawked at the hastily retreating form, her finger subconsciously rising to touch her gaping lips, “Korra…?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Book 4 and before I realized Asami could be the one that's in love with Korra. It's probably irrelevant to say this now but it's still completely up to you if this could still happen and where this falls in the timeline.
> 
> Originally from tumblr: http://rchrstlprsnl.tumblr.com/post/94579090053/decision


End file.
